Love is different of like
by ForeverBella15
Summary: Adyson is flirting with Phineas and Isabella is sad. Ferb and the fireside girls are trying to know what is happening. Will they get? Read to know. T to prevent.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for the auditions of "Fanfiction's got Talent" from Phinbella16.**

**This gonna be as a normal episode...until strange things start happening!**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I really have to say "Phineas and Ferb" are not mine?**

* * *

It's a normal day in Flynn/Fletcher's house. Candace is with her usually humor, Ferb is quite, Phineas is eating...wait a minute! He is not planing something? I mean...it's 8 o'clock! He, usually, is planing something at 8 o'clock!

Candace: Hey! What are you doing?!

Phineas: Uh...just eating my breakfast.

Candace: So...we have not strange machines today in our garden.

Phineas: We gonna have. I planned all yesterday!

Ferb: Yes. He was talking with Isabella all night about today!

Candace: Oooooooooh! I'm seeing! Phineas has a-

Suddenly, Isabella enter in the kitchen.

Isabella: Hey guys! Watcha doing?

Phineas: Eating.

Candace: So...what are you gonna do today?

Phineas: The biggest Disneyland of the world! The "Disneyland Danville"!

Ferb: But who wanna be Duck Donald?

Candace: Really, is that your question?

_At 9 o'clock in their garden..._

Buford: "And when he saw her blod in his hand...he remember it was just Ketchup."

Baljeet: It was the book you read?

Isabella: Wow...for moments I was scared.

Buford: Why? Can't you see some blod or hear the word blod?

Isabella: Shut up!

Baljeet: Where are Phineas and Ferb?

Isabella: They were-

Phineas: We are back!

Buford: Finally!

Isabella: I'm gonna call the fireside girls while you start working.

_At 9:30 am..._

Gretchen: Hey Ferb!

Ginger: Hey Baljeet!

Adyson: Hey Phineas!

Isabella: Uh, Adyson!

Adyson: What?

Phineas: So, are you ready guys?

Everyone: Yes!

Adyson: Phineas, do you need some help?

Phineas: Yeah, in fact, I need someone to be a disney princess. Do you want?

Adyson: Of course I want.

Isabella: Is Adyson try to make me angry?

Milly: Well...

Isabella: She knows I like Phineas! Why is she acting as she does too?

Katie: Maybe she likes Phineas too.

Isabella: But...I thought we were friends.

Gretchen: Just ignore her, Phineas never gonna love her.

Isabella: Yeah, I think you're right.

Milly: I don't know. She seams really happy with something.

With Adyson and Phineas...

Phineas: Yes, I don't have anything to do on friday.

Adyson: Cool! Do you wanna go to cinema with me?

Phineas: Ok.

Ferb: Hey Phineas! Have you lost your mind?

Phineas: No, why?

Ferb: You have a date with Adyson!

Phineas: It isn't a date. We just gonna see a movie.

Ferb: She thinks it's a date!

Phineas: I have to go.

Ferb: Poor Isabella...

_At 11 o'clock..._

Phineas: It's great!

Baljeet: It's the biggest Disneyland I saw in my life!

Buford: How many Disneylands dif you see in your life?!

Baljeet: Zero...

Isabella: Wow! It's really cool, Phineas!

Adyson: Yeah, you are awesom!

Phineas: Thanks Adyson!

_At 18 o'clock..._

Candace: Mom! It's...here?

Linda: And I'm seeing...our garden.

Candace: But!

Linda: Come on Candace.

Isabella: Hey Adyson!

Adyson: What?

Isabella: We need to talk.

Adyson: Why?

Isabella: Why are you flirting with Phineas?

Adyson: You will never understand!

Isabella: Yeah! I can't understand why are you doing this! We are friends!

Adyson: You can't understand how is difficult be quite while you are flirting with Phineas ALL THE TIME!

And, with this, Adyson was gone.

Isabella: I think I have a new enemy.

Ferb: Are you ok?

Isabella: No.

Ferb: Do you wanna talk about it?

Isabella: No, I'm sorry.

Ferb: If you need, you know where I am.

Isabella: Thank you Ferb.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter! I hope you liked and please review.**

**PS: Than you start to criticize me THIS IS A PHINBELLA STORY...just with a plot.**


	2. What happened with Adyson

**Ready for the second chapter? This is what happened in that morning with Adyson.**

**And to humanusscriptor well...I know this isn't one shot.**

**Disclamer: How many times I have to say "Phineas and Ferb" are not mine? **

* * *

At 6 o'clock...

Adyson woke up and then she get out of her bed she threw a dart to her target with Isabella's picture. Yeah, it's true, Adyson hate Isabella.

Why?

'Cause Isabella it's prefect! She has everything! She is beautifull, smart, cute and it's obvious Phineas love her...he just doesn't know.

Adyson get out of her bed and saw the dart in Isabella's eye (in the picture).

Adyson: Yes! Today your life gonna be worry, Isabella!

Yes, in that morning Adyson's plan will start. She will start to flirting with Phineas and, next, she gonna make Phineas fall in love with her and turned him in her boyfriend.

Why?

'Cause Phineas is Isabella's crush and Adyson knows that, so she will make Isabella lost him! In next she will be the leader of Fireside girls! And...she doesn't know what but she is in a good way.

And now she has to be the most beautiful possible to impress Phineas. Well, in her plan, Phineas is just a bonus. She thinks he is a kind of handsome and she can say she likes him. But Isabella really loves him.

Adyson get ready without her uniform of fireside girl. She has dressed with her blue T-shirt with a multicolor heart and a white pants. In last, she keep her hair in a ponytail. "Phineas never gonna say a 'no' to me" she thought.

After her breakfast she get out of her home, ready to make this day the worst of Isabella's life!

* * *

**I was think in change story's name to "Adyson's evil plan" what do you think?**

**Bye!**


	3. Making a plan- Part 1

At 5 am...

Ferb woke up. He can't sleep with that thought of Adyson hurting Isabella! Well...it's better if you see his thoughts.

**Ferb's POV**

Why is Adyson acting like this? I can't live in a world where Adyson is hurting Isabella. I mean, Isabella is my friend and I don't wanna see her sad. I have to call the fireside girls! Wait...it's 5 am. Probably they are sleeping. I think I have to wait.

5 minutes later...

Ok! I can't wait more time!

I'm calling Gretchen.

Gretchen: FERB! IT'S 5:06 AM!

Me: I know, but I can't sleep.

Gretchen: Did You call me 'cause you can't sleep?!

Me: I'm sure Adyson has a plan to hurt Isabella!

Gretchen: Are you crazy?

Me: No! Adyson is!

Gretchen: How can you prove that?

Me: I heard Adyson saying something as 'Great! My plan is in a good way!'.

Gretchen: Ok, I'm gonna call the other fireside girls.

Me: I will wait.

**End of POV**

The fireside girls (but Adyson and Isabella) are in the kitchen with Ferb.

Katie: Yeah! In fact, one time, I heard Ady (Adyson's nickname) saying 'One day, Isabella, you're gonna see my revenge!'.

Milly: Why don't you tell it to us?

Katie: Suddenly, the ice cream's man appears.

Gretchen: You are always the same.

Holly: Hey! I need a line!

Everyone: Don't break the fourth wall!

Holly: Ok!

Ginger: What do we gonna do?

* * *

**Ooooooh! What is their plan? I left it like that 'cause I have to update and I just don't update 'cause today I had English test (if you see my profil you will know English isn't my lenguage) and I had to study.**


	4. Making a plan- Part 2

Ferb: I have an idea!

Fireside girls: What?

Ferb: We can follow Adyson.

Gretchen: What? Just this? I was waiting for a big plan!

Ferb: Well, we don't know exactly what Adyson is planing so we have to know that and then we start to work!

Ginger: But I think if we all but Isabella, Adyson and Phineas desapeared-

Ferb: I have all planed! Me, Ginger, Gretchen and Baljeet are going to follow Adyson and the others are going to work with Phineas.

Holly: Why just you four gonna follow Adyson.

Ferb: We are the most smartest here!

Milly: But Bufordland Baljeet aren't here.

Ferb: They are in the video chat.

Buford and Baljeet: Hi!

At 8 o'clock...

Phineas: Hey Ferb! I know what we gonna do today!

Ferb: In fact, I have things to do.

Phineas: So I think I have to work with our friends.

Ferb: In fact it's just with Katie, Holly, Adyson, Milly, Buford and Isabella.

Phineas: And the others?

Ferb: They will be with me.

Phineas: Ok.

Ferb: And we aren't sure Adyson gonna be here too.

At 9 o'clock...

Ferb: Are you ready guys?

Ginger: Yes!

Gretchen: Yes!

Baljeet: No.

Ferb: What is the problem?

Baljeet: My phone doesn't work!

Ferb: It's just put your finger on the big circle.

Baljeet: I am not stupid for you are talking with me in this way!

Ferb: Ok. Now, are you ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Ginger is in Adyson's garden watching her room.

Gretchen is in the other side of the street.

Baljeet is in the control post (AKA his room).

Ferb is hidden in the bush that sits next to the front door of Adyson's house, waiting for Ginger gives the signal for he enters.

Ginger *talking to the phone*: Hey Baljeet! Adyson is playing a dart in something. Can you see what is that?

Baljeet *seeing the cameras he put in Adyson's house*: It's Isabella's picture.

Ginger: She is really evil.

...

Ginger: Now she get out of the room and I can't see more.

Baljeet: She is in the kitchen having breackfast. Ferb could enter.

Ginger: Ok! *She make the signal*

Ferb enter in the house and, without noise, he up the stairs. He arrives to Adyson's room and start to looking for some proves.

Ferb: Wow! She really hate Isabella. But if she has a plan maybe she wrote that.

Ferb start to looking for papers and, suddenly, he fouds a paper with something written.

Ferb: That's it! *talks to the phone* Hey Gretchen! I found the plan!

Gretchen: Great! Adyson is leaving her house right now and I'm going to talk to her. Wish me luck!


	5. The end (maybe)

Gretchen: Hey Adyson!

Adyson: Oh...hum...hi?

Gretchen: What's wrong?

Adyson: Nothing. I just...nothing.

Gretchen: Ok...

Adyson: Where are you going?

Gretchen: Oh, I was just walking. Can I make a question?

Adyson: Yes, what?

Gretchen: Why are you trying to destroy Isabella's life?

Adyson: What? I am not-

Gretchen: Don't lie! I know everything!

Adyson: And? What do you gonna do?

Gretchen: We gonna stop you!

Adyson: We?

Gretchen: The other fireside girls gonna expel you of the group!

Adyson: Without a valid reason?

Gretchen: We have one- you are trying to make Isabella mad!

Adyson: But-

Gretchen: But nothing! Now we are going to Baljeet's house!

Baljeet's house at 12 o'clock...

Ferb: Adyson! We have to know just a thing more- Why are you making this?

Adyson: 'Cause I'm jealousy! She is beautiful, awesome, nice and everyone like her! I don't wanna be like her.

Ginger: But Adyson you are our friend! You are an amazing girl. And you can be the best if you want.

Adyson: Do you think?

Ginger: Yes.

Adyson: Thank you.

Ferb: Do you gonna stop?

Adyson: Yes!

Gretchen: Do you swear?

Adyson: Me, Adyson Stweart (I don't know how to write her last name), swear I will never gonna hurt Isabella more.

Baljeet: Great!

One month later (in fact, summer never over)...

Isabella: Hey Phneas!

Phineas: Hi! Hey I have to make a question.

Isabella: Ok.

Phineas: Hum...I was thinking...if you wanna...go to the cinema with me?

Isabella: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Phineas: So I see you there!

Ferb: Hey Phineas! Now, do you know what are Isabella feelings?

Phineas: Yes. But it's better if she tell me.

Ferb: I agree.

Phineas: But if she is going to kiss me I have to be ready for the best moment of my life.

Ferb: And what makes you thiyou she is going to kiss you?

Phineas: Look at me! I'm adorable!

Ferb: Right...

* * *

**This is the last chapter of my story! But I'm going to make a sequel.**


End file.
